


Couchs and Impalas

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Couch Sex, Incest, M/M, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean won't sleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couchs and Impalas

It is statistically accurate to say that puce it the fucking ugliest color known to man. It is also statistically accurate to say that the color gets a mega shit-ton uglier when applied to a couch. Statistics then dictate that the only possible way that puce could be corroded into an even more unbearable color is if said couch is stained with various fluids (bodily and/or others), ripped up a bit, burned with a few misplaced cigarettes, and then placed in a sleazy three star motel.

Dean stared the couch down with obvious distaste for almost five minutes before Sam finally took any notice. "What's the matter?"

“I’m not sleeping on the couch.” Dean growled out vehemently, his eyes never moving from the atrocity that somehow had the audacity to call itself furniture.

Sam shot his older brother an incredulous look. “Uh, yeah you are. It’s your turn.”

“Nope. If I can’t have the bed, I’m sleeping in the car.” Dean still hadn’t moved a muscle and if anything his look of hatred had only intensified.

Sam snorted a laugh at his older brother. “Dude, no. You’re not sleeping in the freaking car.”

“So then you’re giving up the bed?”

Sam paused for a moment looking at Dean like he was insane. “No.”

Dean picked up his backpack and stomped loudly from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam stared in disbelief at the door that Dean exited, his brows knitted and his mouth slightly ajar. His look suddenly turned to one of anger as he jumped up and stomped after Dean, wrenching the door open and throwing it shut as he made his way towards the Impala.

~~~

 “If you come on the leather I swear I’m going to spank you, Sammy.”

Sam gasped as Dean’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, cutting off the quickly building orgasm. “Ugh, Dean! Dude, I-”

“Oh hell no, this car is fucking vintage. I’m not going to let you stain the leather.“ Suddenly, Dean’s mouth was on Sam’s dick and the vice-like grip was gone. Sam laced his fingers in his brother’s hair, crying out as he came down Dean’s throat.

Dean pulled back, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

Sam still lay across the backseat blinking dazedly and trying to catch his breath. “Dean? What the fuck just happened?”

Dean sighed exasperatedly, shifting uncomfortably. “Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-“

Sam punched him playfully on the arm, laughing. “No, you freaking dickbag! I mean why did you just jerk me off in the car? And how the hell did I let you talk me into that? I was super pissed off at you!”

Dean looked indulgently down at his younger brother. “Well, I really don’t want to fucking sleep on that fucking couch. I also kind of don’t want to sleep in the car. So… having sex isn’t sleeping, it’s having sex. With you. We’re not done here by the way. Oh, and to answer the other question…” He grinned roguishly. “I’m just hot like that.”

Sam looked stunned. He looked at Dean for a few minutes before a sly smirk spread across his face. “Want to go _not sleep_ on the couch?”


End file.
